darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Robinson (Pokemon Universe)
|Row 7 title = Travel Status|Row 7 info = Traveling Alola|Image file = Louis's New Outfit.jpg|Image size = 250px|Box title = Louis Robinson|Row 8 title = Main Pokemon|Row 8 info = Furret}} Louis Robinson is a pokemon original character created by Darkest Shadow He is a main protagonist of the Pokemon Franchise. He is well known for his pokemon battling. He defeated many gym leaders in many regions. Aside from that, he also likes to compete in Pokemon Contests in all six regions. He travels the worlds, winning a few Pokemon Leauges. He has entered his first Champion League in the Sinnoh Region, however, he has only made it into the Top 4. General Info Coming Soon... History Early Life Original Series:Chapter R Johto Where it all began. Louis decides to head out on a journey at age 10, because he was finally old enough to get his first pokemon. Leaving his parents, and his sister, Lyra, he walks over to the Pokemon Lab to see Professor Elm to get his first pokemon. Before obtaining his starter pokemon, he happens to catch a lonely sentret who followed him along the way. The two started to share a close bond as they went on journies together. He chose Chikorita as his starter pokemon, as he went on his journey. The professor was shocked that he has already caught his first pokemon even before choosing his starter. Coming through the door was an aspiring young trainer named Whitney. She noticed Louis asking if this was his first journey, and she told him that it was her's too. Whitney was twelve;two years older than the boy, so she had more knowledge of what's out there. The two started their journey together. On their way to Cherrygrove City, Louis encounters yet another wild pokemon;a hoppip. At first Whitney wanted to catch it because of it's cuteness, but Louis took advantage and battled it. As it fainted, Whitney told him that since he battled it, he should catch it. He throws a pokeball at the hoppip, and it locks. When he went to pick it up, a mysterious metalic hand picked it up as it ran away. It was none other than Cassidy and Butch! Whitney called out her Milktank and it made Team Rocket blast off. After making it to Cherrygrove City, Whitney made a deal with Louis that at every "stop point" in their journey, that she will battle him to see if they're getting stronger. Being their first battle, Louis had no idea who she was going to use. It was a one on one;Louis's Sentret against Whitney's Cleffa. The two battled, but in the end, the victory went to Whitney. She admitted that he was going to be tricky to face off against. Whitney then came across a sign saying that there were announcing Pokemon Contests soon, but Louis was disinterested. Whitney freaked out a little when it said it was in Goldenrod City, and she wanted him to visit where she came from, so that's where they were headed to. On their way to Goldenrod were two gyms;Violet City and Azalea Town. They first stopped at Violet City. Right in front of the gym was where the two had their checkpoint battle. However, this time, their battle was interrupted by Falkner. The gym leader. He asked which one was challenging the gym, as Whitney pointed to him. Falkner admitted that he liked his spirit and accepted his challenge. When the two battled, he decided to go easy on him by making it a two on one battle. Falkner easily destroyed Hoppip with his Pidgeotto, but his Sentret defeated it, winning him the Zephyer Badge. Once Louis and Whitney left, the two were stopped by Falkner himself. His battle with Louis inspired him to grow stronger too. He left the gym to his father, and asked to travel with the two. Louis gladly accepted his request as the three of them now travel the Johto region. Falkner tells him that the next gym is in Azalea Town. Louis thought that he remembered the name from somewhere, he just didn't know what it was about it, but he sure was excited. On their way to Azalea Town, Cassidy and Butch were spying over how Louis and Sentret were training and made it their absolute target to catch them. Meanwhile, Louis witnesses Falkner catch his first pokemon in a long time: A doduo. Even in Azalea Town, Louis encounters, catches and befriends a wild Ponyta. Louis reminds Whitney about their checkpoint battle, and this time, Team Rocket interrupts it by stealing Ponyta. This time however, Louis took action and had sentret stop it. Sentret used slam as the arm broke free, Ponyta then used flamethrower to make them blast off. Kanto After competing in the Silver Conference, Louis wanted to aim for higher than the Top 8, so he split paths with Whitney and Falkner to travel to the Kanto region by plane. However, Falkner makes sure that Louis is safe and flies on the plane with him. He arrives in Cerulean City as they say their goodbyes. He challenges the Pokemon League after earning all eight gym badges, doing much better than the previous year, making it to the final round, but being brutally defeated by Gary. Louis had all his pokemon defeated while Gary had three still alive, and he became conference champion. Advanced Generation 2.0 Advanced Battle Instead of traveling by plane, Louis decides to travel to the Hoenn region by sea, alone with only his Furret. Arriving in Staleport City, he receives a flier on the way out saying that there will be a concert held in Petalburg City. This is where he meets a young popstar and trainer, Marmalade. Initially, the two get into a battle, in which Louis ultimately defeats all three of her pokemon with his Furret. who he later falls in love with. Eventually, Louis meets a young girl named May, another coordinator. May and Marmalade had some previous issues with each other, making their relationship very awkward. At the Grand Festival, Louis enters the contest, along with others like Emma, Marmalade, May, Drew, Harley and several others. He successfully defeats Harley in the Top 32, and breezed through the Top 16. However, May made a bet with Louis that if she were to win, he'd have to kiss her. May, indeed, did end up beating Louis in the Top 8, and they shared an unrequitted kiss, which angered Marmalade. Marmalade ended up defeating Dawn in the Top 4, and then May in the Final Round to win the Ribbon Cup, and she shared a meaningful kiss with Louis afterward. In the meantime, Louis won all eight gym badges and went on to compete in the Ever Grande Conference. However, he ultimately lost, placing in the Top 16, after a fearful battle against Nando, another trainer-coordinator. Pokemon DP Louis and Emma stick together to travel an unknown region, while Marmalade decides to part their ways, traveling on her own. Emma also finds Oliver, and old friend from Olivine City, and Louis lets him travel with them. With Contests returning for another year, Louis and Emma both decide to compete against each other, this time, with Louis's goal being to use contests as a warmup for gym battles and the pokemon league. Louis and Emma both enter the Grand Festival after earning five ribbons, and both do worse than expected. Louis ends up in the Top 4, coming very close, but losing against his cousin, Dawn. Emma, only places in the Top 16, where she is pitted against former Top Coordinator Zoey. Zoey is defeated by Dawn and Dawn wins the Ribbon Cup, finally becoming a Top Coordinator. The Sinnoh League was just around the corner and Louis focused on nothing but training for the past two weeks. He entered the league full of 256 powerful trainers, plowing his way through them all. His old time rival, Corey, makes a shocking comeback in the final round, where Louis struggles but ends up graciously defeating him, both with one pokemon left. He finally earns himself the Trophy, and enters himself for the Champion Leauge, where he had the right to challenge The Elite Four and Champion. Pokemon BW With Emma staying in Hoenn to get to know his new friend Marmalade better, Louis travels to a new region: Unova, alone. With his Furret beside him, he lands in big spacious Castellia City. There, he was planning on heading over to Nuvema Town to obtain his starter, where he stumbles upon his cousin, Dawn. The two both start to travel together, and she tells him the news of Contests being brought over to Unova. She already won her first ribbon in Asperita City a few days ago. She then persuades him to once again, do both gym battles and pokemon contests, as he gladly accepts. The two both earn their five ribbons and compete with each other at the Grand Festival held in Nimbasa City. The two battle their way to the final two, in which Louis defeats Dawn and earns himself the Ribbon Cup. Pokemon XY Pokemon XY: The Robinson Chapter Just like most of the anime he appears in, Louis makes a comeback in Pokemon XY, with his own spinoff series entitled:The Robinson Chapter. Alongside Louis is his partner, Furret. They arrive in Aquacorde Town, and from there they go off on their adventure. Pokemon Contests were now introduced in the Kalos region, so the two also compete to win the Kalos Grand Festival. Still, Louis sets his eyes on winning the Kalos League, and entering the Champion League in his home region of Johto. During his time there, Louis had won all eight gym badges. On the other hand, Louis and Emma both had five ribbons to compete in the Kalos Grand Festival, and compete in the Grand Festival, which was combining with the Master Class Tournament held in Alisicone City. He then set his sights on traveling back to Shalour City, where the Kalos League will be held. While the two traveled, they often met up with Louis's girlfriend, Marmalade. Usually he watches her and Emma compete in showcases together. They also meet up with Dawn, top coordinator of the Sinnoh region, and Louis's cousin to help train in contest battles. Finally, they meet up with Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie on their way to Snowbelle City. Alongside their gym battles, contests and showcases, the two also found a lot of trainers and help them out with their problems. Occasionally, the two ran into Team Flare doing bad things and try their best to stop them. Although Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket asks the Team Rocket constantly to go after the power duo, the two aren't interested, knowing that Louis's Furret would do far more damage than a pikachu. After the Kalos League, Louis wanted to stay to explore Kalos more, but he then suddenly remembered that the Champion League was in two weeks and had to train. He had to leave Kalos and return to Sinnoh, where his cousin returned to help him train. He vanquished all members of The Elite Four, and earned the right to challenge Cynthia. Louis did surprisingly very well, but lost to Cynthia as her Garchomp defeated his Tyranitar with Cynthia having only two pokemon remaining. She remarked it as one of the most memorable title battles that she ever had to face, and how she feared of almost losing her title. Pokemon Sun and Moon:R-eloaded The series starts before Ash travels to Alola. Due to contests not being announced in the Alola region, and her winning the title of Kalos Queen, Emma decided to not travel with Louis and keep training for the next Grand Festival in Hoenn with Dawn, so Louis traveled by cruise ship to Alola by himself with his furret, and the Dragonite Emma gave him. He met up with Serena on the ship, heading to Aether Paradise. After the two walk in, they witness the discovery of an Ultra Beast, which Louis attempts to fight, but ends up in the beast knocking them both out quick and them waking up on the outskirts of Hau'oli City. Both of them are woken up by a Type:Null. Louis's first instinct is to catch it, but the catch was a failure as it appeared to be owned by someone. And owned it was, as he was punched in the face by a dark kid named Gladion. As the episode went further, Gladion eventually decided to travel alongside him and Serena, because Serena had the answer to what he was looking for. Unlike Kalos and the regions before, there were no such thing as gym battles. Instead, there were Island Trials. Louis had no particular interest in taking part in these Island Trials, but Gladion did. However, Louis decided to have traditional "gym battles" with the trial captains as a form of training for the Kalos League. Pokemon Showcases were then announced in the region, so Serena had something to look forward to on their adventure. After defeating all Trial Captains, Louis remembered that he had to return to Kalos to compete in the Champion League. He blew away every member of the Elite Four, and had no worries up until the Championship Battle. He noticed that Diantha, the champion, and his friend Emma have very similar battle tactics, in which he used to his advantage to not only defeat her, but dethrone her. When he was offered the title as Champion, he told them how much fun it was to battle Diantha, but declined the title in order to keep on traveling. Personality Louis has a pure heart of gold. He shows great feelings for others and is always ready to protect his close friends and those in need of shelter, food etc. He has shown many acts to be considered a hero this way. Reported by many interviewers, they find Louis to be a heavenly charm. Louis is also very modest. He doesn't really like being called "The best" because he thinks it makes him sound like a big jerk to others and he doesn't want others to feel bad. This is where his soft side comes in. He tries to help out people the best he can and works for making people feel better, not for money. Also, in competitions, when he performs a skill, he doesn't want to show off, even if he does actually manage to win first place over someone who hates losing. Louis also makes great friendships with Pokemon from all regions. Back in his journies, Brock became Louis's mentor and taught him how to take care of pokemon. As of now, Louis is possibly the most liked trainer in most pokemon's opinions. He also knows how to think twice. Louis thinks of the possibilities of what would happen during a plot and tells the person or people what would go wrong if it is flawed. Louis is also respectful to his family. He'd sacrifice his life to somebody rather than to kill his family or even close friends. If Louis caught villains lay a finger on a family member, especially Dawn, he would beat them to until they surrender. He learned that a true hero doesn't kill. When it comes to Pokemon Battles or Contests, Louis is very determined and brave and won't back down. If the battle is timed like a contest, he uses his motto "It's not over until it's over" to win a battle at the last second. He could be a bit threatening as an opponent, but he shows he's not bad at all by telling his opponents, "Good luck in the next round" or "You did well" or "That was a good battle, wish me luck in the next round!" Louis is also very athletic in many ways and uses his skills in contests. He can perform skills over time and gets better everyday. When people ask him his "secret" he tells them, "Train hard everyday. That's how you get better." or,"Start small, even the easiest drills can help you on some of the hardest stunts!". Though he doesn't really like it, he could make rivalries with other competitiors. Physical Appearance Currently, Louis stands at 5 feet and 5 inches tall. He weighs 130 pounds, which is pretty average for a fifteen year old human. Louis has a strong gamboge hair color. His hair is oddly long for a boy. It goes down to his shoulders. It's somewhat messy, like a surfer. He has a bang that covers up right eye. Louis also has peach colored skin. His eyes are a turquoise. Attire Currently, Louis wears a white and teal short sleeve top. Over it, he wears a baby blue long rolled up sleeved, jacket. On the jacket is a pocket with blue on top and white on the bottom. This makes a striped combo. Louis also wears a black vinyl messenger bag around his shoulder. For pants, he wears black cargo shorts. He wears black short socks, and blue sneakers with a white tip. Pokemon In Rotation: *Sentret->Furret (Caught in Johto) *Dratini->Dragonair->Dragonite (Traded by Emma) *Litten->Tourocat->Incineroar (Received in Alola) *Rockruff->Lyncanroc (Caught in Alola) *Crabrawler->Crabominable (Caught in Alola) *Sandygast->Palossand (Caught in Alola) At Professor Elm's Lab *Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venasuar (Received in Kanto) *Chinchou-Lanturn (Caught in Johto) *Hoppip-Skiploom-Jumpluff (Caught in Johto) *Torchic (Received in Hoenn) *Zigzagoon-Linoone (Caught in Hoenn) *Turtwig-Grotle-Torterra (Received in Sinnoh) *Piplup->Primplup (Caught in Sinnoh) *Rufflet-Bravairy (Caught in Unova) *Larvesta-Volcorona (Caught in Unova) *Meloetta (Caught in Unova) *Shaymin (Caught in Sinnoh) *Feebas-Milotic (Caught in Sinnoh) *Skitty->Delcatty (Caught in Hoenn) *Chespin->Quiladin (Received in Kalos) *Honedge->Doublade->Aeighslash (Caught in Kalos) *Tyrunt -> Tyranitar (Caught in Kalos) *Aron->Larion-.Aggron<->Mega Aggron (Hatched in Kalos) *Skrelp (Caught in Kalos) Traded Dratini->Dragonair->Dragonite (Traded by Emma) Traded Away Ponyta->Rapidash (Traded Away to Emma) In Training *Wurmple->Silcoon->Beautifly Given Away *Surskit->Masquerain (Given to Dawn in Hoenn) *Magikarp->Gyrados (Given to Misty in Hoenn) *Starly->Staravia->Staraptor (Given to Corey in Sinnoh) *Azurill->Marill->Azumarill (Given to Brock in Sinnoh) *Gothita->Gothorita->Gothitelle (Given to Sonja in the Decolore Islands) Released *Yanma->Yanmega (Caught in Hoenn;Released in the Decolore Islands) *Aipom-Ambipom (Caught in Hoenn; Released in Decolore Islands) Status Unknown *Eevee->Leafeon (Caught in Hoenn;Last seen in Unova) *Eevee->Glaceon (Caught in Hoenn;Last seen in Unova) Skills Pokemon Battling Louis's main skill is raising and training pokemon. He started on his journey when he was young and made lots of new pokemon friends along the way. He trains them a decent amount of time to work on attacks and grow closer to his newer pokemon. Louis also competes in Pokemon Contests. He first was inspired by a man in Johto on his journey to become a coordinator because of a move he created with two of his pokemon. Ever since, Louis has great coordinator skills. Weaknesses Louis believe it or not, has a problem with his covered eye. Since his left eye is covered up, all he could see is black, and when somebody lifts up his bang, it really hurts almost like a bear waking up from hibernation. Louis is also weakened slightly when Team Rocket or another evil pokemon stealer gang steals his pokemon. He is a bit more in danger of getting hurt without them. Relationships Emma ''Louis and Emma'' Introduced in Johto, Emma and Louis have been childhood friends for a long time. They met at a summer camp in Azalea Town where the two were paired up throughout the activities. The two live many miles away from each other with Emma being all the way in Olivine City. The two always have been close to each other and have kept many secrets with each other. In Johto, Emma was to young to travel, so she stayed home. She was first introduced when Louis traveled to Olivine City to challenge the gym leader, Jasmine. Jasmine was Emma's best friend in their city so she came to all of her gym battles. However, with her current best friend against her childhood best friend, she didn't know who to cheer on. In the end, Louis won as Emma surprised her and gave him a hug, while also meeting Whitney and Falkner for the first time. While Louis was traveling the Kanto region, Jasmine informed her that since she passed the Azalea Town pokemon camp, she was allowed to begin her journey a year eariler;a reward Louis didn't take. Emma decided to go to Kanto first by sea so that she can encounter Louis more frequently and catch up on what's been happening over the years. The two of them are seen competing in Pokemon Contests, both earning five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival. They didn't face each other until that big contest, where Louis ultimately took victory. In Hoenn, Emma hides on the boat Louis takes to Hoenn as a surprise. She tries to surprise him, but finds out he has left for Petalburg City to see a concert. She also finds out that the best way to get his attention is to befriend his new traveling companion, Marmalade. The two of them end up pitted in a fierce contest rivalry that goes on and on. After Louis lost to May in the Quarter-Finals, Emma won against her in the Semi-Finals, and then Marmalade ended up taking home the Grand Festival Cup. Louis congratulated her, and hoped that they would see each other more often. They didn't see each other at all during the second round of Kanto. However, during Sinnoh is where their friendship really starts. Marmalade wanted to explore Sinnoh on her own, so Emma decided to travel with him alongside Oliver, a much older boy that Emma has been family friends with for a while. The two start to really open up to each other, and share secrets. They become best friends in the process, yet still are rivals in contests. Now, Emma can cheer on Louis at gym battles as well. Louis took Emma and Oliver back to their home region of Johto to visit their family and friends. Emma wanted to stop by Olivine City to see Jasmine and her family again, while Louis wanted to make three stops:his home in New Bark Town, Violet City to visit Falkner, and Goldenrod City to show Emma around the city and visit his original travel partner, Whitney. In Unova, Emma wanted to get to know Marmalade better, so she traveled back to Hoenn while Louis was traveling Unova with his cousin, Dawn. They competed in different contests, and Louis didn't see Emma during the Grand Festival. On the ship to Petalburg City, Emma and Marmalade were waving at to him as a welcome back into their lives. Emma hugged Louis tightly as she really missed him. The three of them decided to revisit Hoenn together. In the end, Emma asks Louis to travel to Kalos with her, as he happily agrees. In Kalos, Emma decided to travel with Louis through their adventure in training. Together, they grew closer as friends and shared some emotional moments with each other. They both won ribbons to enter the Kalos Grand Festival, as Louis placed low, but Emma was the runner-up. Emma also was Louis's number one cheerleader in his gym battles, and at the Pokemon League. Louis had a triumphant second Regional League victory. But, Louis was Emma's number one fan when it came down to the knew female-exclusive Pokemon Showcases. Emma ended up winning three princess keys and winning a Master Class. Though she currently is Kalos Queen, it wasn't long for her reign to be ended by Shauna, just a month later. Emma insisted to head to Alola, as she knew that it was a tough region for him to train for the big competition next year. Since there were no Pokemon Contests, Emma opted out of this journey and headed to Hoenn to train with Dawn. Marmalade Louis and Marmalade Introduced in Hoenn, Louis and Marmalade meet after a concert in Petalburg City that she performed in. He found out that she wanted to take a long break from singing and go on a journey. The two through Hoenn together. However, as time went on, they became more than just friends;they started dating. Dawn ''Louis and Dawn'' Introduced in Hoenn, Dawn is Louis's younger cousin, who is traveling through the Sinnoh region. The two haven't seen each other since they were babies. Marmalde and Louis were watching the Grand Festival held in Sinnoh and Dawn was in the final round with her rival. Whitney Louis-Whitney Relationship Introduced in Johto, Whitney was Louis's first traveling companion. Both aspiring young trainers at the time, they worked really hard together to become the best trainers they can be. When they ended up in Goldenrod City, Louis was astonished that Whitney was the city's gym leader. Falkner Louis-Falkner Relationship Introduced in Johto, Falkner decides to leave the gym to his little brother and travel with Louis through Johto. He has seen how though Louis was as a trainer and wanted to see how far he would come in the future. They developed a brotherly-like friendship throughout the years. Brock Louis-Brock Relationship Introduced in Kanto, Brock was traveling with Ash and Misty at the time. He was lost in the forest and unable to find his friends until Louis came in to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Brock sees him now and then throughout the seasons, and officially travels with him in the Unova region. Serena ''Louis-Serena Relationship'' Introduced in Kalos, the two are good friends. They had a good friendship while in Kalos, and they haven't seen each other since. However, the two eventually meet up on a cruise ship to the Alola region and decide to travel together. May Introduced in Sinnoh, Louis and May were on the same boat. While May was on the boat in hopes of finding Ash and Brock, Louis was on there to find Dawn. May's wish came true, but Louis's didn't They also went on the same boat back to Hoenn and started talking for a little while. Ash Louis-Ash Relationship Introduced in Kanto, Louis and Ash met when Brock got lost and he found him. They became friendly rivals and see each other now and then to battle each other. Both have the same dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Zoey Introduced in Sinnoh, Zoey and Louis share an intense contest rivalry. Seeing that Louis was a higher level coordinator than his cousin, she knew he was going to be a tough opponent in contest battles. Pokemon Hunter J Louis-J Relationship Introduced in Kanto, J is a high-ranking pokemon hunter who goes around the world capturing and selling innocent pokemon to greedy people around the world. Louis encountered her many times and J finds him the biggest threat and pain to ever steal from. Pokemon Hunter O Introduced in Hoenn, O is a pokemon hunter and the little brother of Pokemon Hunter J. He went undercover as a professional ping-pong player with his only intention being to swipe Dawn's Ambipom. Louis had to go through a lot of trouble to give her cousin's pokemon back to her. Sonja Introduced in Unova, Sonja is a very tomboyish and heavy-hearted coordinator. She set her eyes on Louis and thought of him as just rivals, not even friendly ones. Often times she gets jealous of Louis's skills as a coordinator. Gladion ''Louis and Gladion'' Introduced in Alola, initially Glaidon didn't like Louis. However, the two started to become bitter friends after a while. Trivia *Louis's Furret somehow knows Gyro Ball and Volt Tackle, which normal Furret can't do. It was said that Furret learned those two moves by a Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Though, they actually are a weird variation of other moves. *Louis and Ash share the same goal to become a pokemon master. Achievements Contest Ribbons Kanto *Cerulean City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Bulbasaur *Vermillion City Ribbon- Won against Solidad- Used Leafeon *Chrysanthemum Island Ribbon- Won against May- Used Ivysaur *Neon Town Ribbon- Won against Drew- Used Meganium *Terracotta Town Ribbon- Won against Harley- Used Skitty Hoenn *Petalburg City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Torchic *Rustboro City Ribbon- Won against Drew- Used Lanturn and Torchic *Fortree City Ribbon- Won against Harley- Used Skitty *Lilycove City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Delcatty and Torchic *Purika Town Ribbon- Won against Robert- Used Linoone and Surskit->Masquerain Sinnoh *Jubilife City Ribbon- Won against Zoey- Used Aipom *Hearthome City Ribbon- Won against Jessilina- Used Piplup *Chocovine Town Ribbon- Won against Kenny- Used Meloetta *Daybreak Town Ribbon- Won against Ursula- Used Ninetails *Sunyshore City Ribbon- Won against Dawn- Used Togekiss Johto *Goldenrod City Ribbon- Won against Korey- Used Sentret and Hoppip *Unofficial New Bark Town Ribbon- Won against Korey- Used Skiploom *Blackthron City Ribbon- Won against May- Used Jumpluff Unova *Striaton City Ribbon- Won against Ursula- Used Yanma *Nimbasa Town Ribbon- Won against Sonja- Used Yanma->Yanmega *Nimbasa City Ribbon- Won against Sonja- Used Larvesta *Undella Town Ribbon- Won against Dawn- Used Larvesta *Luxiria Town Ribbon- Won against Sonja- Used Volcarona Kalos * Ambrette Town Ribbon- Won against Marmalade- Used Delcatty * Lumiose City Ribbon- Won against Damien- Used Doublade and Chespin-Quiladin * Dendemille Town Ribbon- Won against Dawn- Used Aron * Anistar City Ribbon- Won against Syria- Used Skrelp * Couriway Town Ribbon- Won against Roman- Used Skrelp and Delcatty Pokemon League Rankings *Indigo Plateau Conference- Top 8- Lost to Corey *Silver Conference- Runner-Up- Lost to Gary *Ever Grande Conference- Top 16- Lost to Nando *Lily of the Valley Conference- Winner- Won against Corey *Veteress Conference- Top 4- Lost to Luke *Lumiose Conference- Winner- Won against Vladimir Grand Festival Rankings *Johto Grand Festival: Top 8- Lost to Aria *Kanto Grand Festival: Top 16- Lost to Roger *Hoenn Grand Festival:Top 8- Lost to May *Sinnoh Grand Festival: Top 4- Lost to Dawn *Unova Grand Festival: Winner- Won against Dawn *Top Coordinator Carnival Contest: Runner-up- Lost to Johanna *Kalos Grand Festival: Top 16- Lost to Marmalade Very High Achievements * Johto Wallace Cup- Runner-up- Lost to Dawn *White City Conference Tournament- Champion- Won against Brandon *Temperecassa City Tournament- Runner Up- Lost to Emma *Sinnoh Champion League- Lost to Cynthia *Pokemon World Junior Cup- Winner *Pokemon World Senior Cup- Runner-up- Lost to Kaitlyn *Aliceon Town Tournament- Winner *Kalos Champion League- Won against Diantha